Enquanto houver o silêncio
by Saori Yummy
Summary: Akane e Ranma mais uma vez cuidam da Casa dos Tendo, enquanto todos estão fora de casa, essa responsabilidade trará a eles somente mais uma briga ou uma aproximação?


**Ranma ½ [Fanfic ] Enquanto houver o silêncio.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Informações:

O animê Ranma ½ , é uma obra de Rumiko Takahashi, por tanto os direitos são dela... A fanfic foi escrita e desenvolvida por mim, apenas para diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

Número de Capítulos: 1

Nome da Fanfic: Enquanto houver o silêncio

Animê/Mangá: Ranma ½

Classificação: 12 +

Escritora da Fanfic: Saori Kido - Athena Yummy (Saori Yummy)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era um fim de tarde nublado e acomodado pelo frio, que insistia em entrar naquela casa em estilo madeira através dos ventos fortes.

- Akane... Diga a Kasumi para não me esperar para o Jantar. – Nabiki disse animada enquanto calçava seus sapatos em ritmo apressado.

- Eu irei dizer, mas... – Akane concordou meio confusa tirando sua atenção do Mangá, para ouvir o que Nabiki tinha a lhe dizer.

- Eu irei jantar em um restaurante com o Kuno – Sama. – Nabiki completou animada dando uma pequena piscada, e se despedindo em seguida.

- A Nabiki não tem jeito mesmo! – Akane pensou em voz alta, e em seguida voltou sua atenção ao Mangá que lia.

**...**

Enquanto isso.

- O que eu irei fazer? Não posso faltar à reunião das Senhoritas do Chá hoje... Mas o Papai e o Senhor Saotome só irão voltar à semana, que vem... Será que a Akane se importaria se eu a deixasse sozinha hoje?! – Kasumi pensava em voz alta e preocupada com cada detalhe de tudo, enquanto preparava o jantar.

- Kasumi... O Dr Tofu pediu para te entregar esse livro, que você havia o emprestado. – Ranma disse rapidamente, entrando na cozinha.

- Ah Ranma... Obrigada! – Kasumi agradeceu guardando o livro.

- Está tudo bem? – Ranma perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, enquanto pegava uma maçã e olhava para Kasumi.

- Só estava preocupada em deixar a Akane sozinha, mas agora que você chegou está tudo bem... Você se incomodaria em não sair essa noite Ranma? – Kasumi respondeu em um tom doce como era de seu costume, e em seguida pediu gentilmente a Ranma.

- Eu nem tenho pra onde ir... Não será problema algum! – Ranma respondeu amigavelmente e sorriu.

- Obrigada... Não se esqueça que eu deixei o jantar pronto! – Kasumi agradeceu animada, e em seguida foi se despedir de Akane, para depois ir até a Reunião do Chá.

- _"Que estranho será que a Akane está doente, para a Kasumi estar tão preocupada com ela?"_ – Ranma pensou confuso, mas chegou à conclusão de que era mais um cuidado de irmã mais velha, que Kasumi cumpria com dedicação.

- Ranma... – Akane disse surpresa. – Eu pensei que você jantar com a Shampoo ou a Ukyo... – completou desanimada.

- Só se eu quisesse acabar com o pouco de paz que ainda me resta! – Ranma comentou em tom cansativo.

- _"Ele não ficou por mim..."_ – Akane pensava tristemente, enquanto pegava uma pequena tigela para colocar seu Lámen.

- _"Ela é tão bobinha... Quando será que ela vai perceber o que sinto por ela"_.– Ranma pensava observando a com um sorriso.

- O que você está olhando? Aqui não tem nenhum palhaço! – Akane percebeu que ele a observava, e perguntou explosivamente como de costume.

- Eu estou... Somente olhando! – Ranma disse despreocupado – Não posso olhar? – perguntou desafiador.

- Baka! – Akane sussurrou chateada, e se sentou à mesa para comer seu Lámen.

- Tivemos sorte... A Kasumi deixou comida pronta. – Ranma comentou enquanto preparava seu prato de Lámen.

- Itadakimasu! – Os dois pronunciaram as palavras de agradecimento em uníssono.

Os dois jantaram, mas continuaram na sala de jantar, imóveis e silenciosos...Sem nenhuma palavra ou olhar.

- Ranma... – Akane o chamou timidamente.

- Huh? – Ranma a observou esperando que ela continuasse.

- O silêncio me entristece. – Akane completou insegura.

- Então... Simplesmente sorria Akane! – Ranma disse gentilmente olhando fixamente nos olhos de Akane.

- Vamos treinar artes marciais? – Akane sorriu fracamente, e mudou de assunto.

- Acho melhor não... Fica para amanhã! – Ranma respondeu amigavelmente, enquanto limpava as tigelas que haviam usado.

- Então... Eu vou ir para meu quarto. – Akane disse confusa, e Ranma acenou positivamente, enquanto observava ela subir as escadas.

**...**

Ranma ficou pensativo, trocando os canais da Tv como se procurasse algo, que o agradasse, mas nada o agradava, por simplesmente sentir, que estava magoando Akane de alguma forma, sem saber o porque e o como, ele causava isso a ela.

- Akane... – Pronunciou o nome dela, e fechou os olhos tentando mudar seus pensamentos.

** ...**

Akane sentia algum medo inexplicável... Sentia isso toda vez que seu pai estava viajando, mas não contava pra ninguém, havia sido assim desde que sua mãe faleceu, e ela não saberia até quando agiria com esse medo e tristeza, que a rondavam principalmente em noites nubladas, solitárias e silenciosas como a de hoje.

- _"Não preciso ter medo..." _– Pensou calmamente e assim adormeceu.

** ...**

O silêncio consumia aquela noite tal como a eternidade é para um Vampiro, somente algumas horas depois o silêncio fora substituído pelas pesadas gotas de chuva.

- Está chovendo... Eu acabei dormindo na sala! – Ranma pensou em voz alta se espreguiçando.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! – Akane gritava assustada com alguma coisa, e em seguida houve um estrondo e a escuridão.

- É a voz da Akane... – Ranma disse preocupado, correndo ao escuro para chegar até o quarto de Akane.

**...**

Akane chorava abraçada aos próprios joelhos, mostrando seu lado frágil e inseguro.

- Akane... – Ranma disse se aproximando colocando algumas lanternas sob a mesa da cabeceira.

- Preciso ser forte... – Akane disse em voz baixa.

- Não precisa ter medo Akane, eu não vou te deixar. – Ranma disse decidido, trazendo Akane para seus braços.

Akane retribuiu o abraço de Ranma, sem dizer nada, enquanto sentia ele tirar as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Mesmo que você seja a garota mais corajosa... Ainda tem o direito de sentir medo, e precisar da proteção de alguém, que te ame. – Ranma disse tentando acalma - lá.

- Obrigada Ranma! – Akane disse docemente.

Aos poucos as lágrimas de Akane foram cessando, e ela não quis contar a Ranma, porque se sentia triste, mas ele entendeu o verdadeiro motivo ao ver que o caderno da Sra Tendo estava entre os braços de Akane.

- Ela estará sempre viva em seu coração Akane. – Ranma disse gentilmente, e Akane finalmente sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio ainda mantendo o abraço protetor, e aos poucos se desfizeram dele, ao perceber que a luz havia voltado.

- Não importa que a escuridão domine, a luz sempre prevalece não é mesmo?! – Akane disse pensativa ainda sorrindo.

- Você tem razão... – Ranma concordou ainda a observando.

- Ranma... Por que está me olhando assim? – Akane perguntou timidamente, olhando para Ranma.

- Porque eu fico feliz em ver que você voltou a sorrir... – Ranma disse se aproximando mais de Akane.

Ranma estava cansado de esconder seus sentimentos, e em busca da coragem, e com o profundo carinho, aproximou seus lábios levemente aos de Akane, e ela retribuiu inocentemente.

- Eu te amo! – Ranma respondeu, antes que Akane perguntasse, e ela apenas sorriu.

Akane o abraçou fortemente, e ele a circulou com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu também o amo! – Akane completou felizmente.

Eles aprenderam, que mesmo que negassem, precisavam do carinho e da compreensão, que escondiam um do outro... E que mesmo dias tempestuosos ou tristes, sempre terão um novo começo se você assim desejar.

_~Fim~_

* * *

**_By:Saori Yummy_**


End file.
